Attack On Titans
by Lightening sparks
Summary: Fletcher accidentally teleports Skulduggery and Valkyrie to the Attack On Titan universe. With no way to get back. They must learn to kill Titans in order to survive. And this time, not everyone makes it out alive. (T) (All Characters are equally involved)
1. 15 Metre Titans

The Bentley coughed and spluttered as Skulduggery Pleasant twisted the keys in the ignition. Valkyrie Cain sighed. And asked for the hundredth time:

"Can't we just phone Fletcher and ask him to teleport us to the Sanctuary?"

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged, and he finally caved in. "Fine." The skeleton replied sulkily.

"I need to borrow your phone," The younger sorceress told the Detective who willingly handed her his phone.

She rolled her eyes, and left him to his sulking. Valkyrie stepped out the car and dialled Fletcher's number. His phone rang for a moment or two. During this time the skeleton got over himself and opened the Bentley door. "Put him on speaker phone." Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie sighed and did as he asked. Finally the Teleporter picked up. "Uh. Hi?" He said.

"Hey Fletcher, it's Val." Valkyrie replied.

"Oh, Hi Val! What do you want?" He asked. His tone dramatically changing, relaxing. "I got a symbol engra-"

"- Fletch, I really couldn't care less right now. I'm kinda in a hurry. Could you teleport me and Skul to the Sanctuary? The Bentley's broken down." Valkyrie spoke. Receiving a glare from Skulduggery who muttered, "It's not Skul, stop giving me a nickname."

"The Bentley's broken down?" Crowed the boy. He seemed to have gotten over being interrupted. "Yeah, well, it's about time that heap of scrap kicked the bucket." Skulduggery's hands scrunched into fists.

"Uh, Fletcher... Your on speaker phone."

There was a moments silence, "Uh, Val I'm kinda busy, um, watching Attack On Titan right now so..."

"Fletcher." Growled Valkyrie.

"What?!" The Teleporter squeaked out.

"I promise that I won't let Skulduggery punch you." Valkyrie negotiated, Skulduggery cursed in the back ground.

Fletcher sighed. "O-okay then... 1 second."

Valkyrie hung up, just as Fletcher appeared by her house. "So-"

A fist hit his face. Sending him reeling backwards. "Ow!" A howled. Looking at Skulduggery who merely shrugged.

"Wasn't me." He smugly said.

"You never said anything about me punching you." Valkyrie shrugged.

"I hate you both." Muttered the Teleporter, staggering to regain his balance.

"Nonsense," replied the smug skeleton. "Your simply jealous of my intellect and deductive abilities."

"Yeah right." Scoffed Fletcher, his eyes rolling.

"Guys really?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

Fletcher pouted. "What?" He sulked.

"Fletcher, stop sulking, only I'm allowed to sulk." Valkyrie told him.

The older boy just sighed, "So we're going to the a Sanctuary, right?"

"You forgot?" Skulduggery asked.

"Whatever." Fletcher muttered, ignoring the skeleton. Fletcher touched the symbol on his palm. Skulduggery and Valkyrie each placed a hand on Fletcher's shoulder and they teleported.

THE DAY BEFORE.

Fletcher grinned at the symbol he'd had a Mage engrave on his palm. He had asked a Mage yesterday for a symbol that strengthened teleporting. The Mage had said that all he needed to do was tap the symbol when he wanted to strengthen his teleporting. He'd also said that there would be a 1 month cool down at least, but the stronger he got the less the cool down would be. It was so cool. He couldn't wait till he could show Val.

LESS THAN A SECOND LATER

"We're in a bloody field..." Valkyrie muttered.

"What...? But... This... This is the Sanctuary..." Fletcher stammered. His eyes wide.

"No Fletcher, this is called a field." Skulduggery corrected.

"What... But, that makes no sense." Fletcher sulked.

"Fletch, just take us to the Sanctuary." Sighed Valkyrie, using that voice you used when you were talking to toddlers, or idiots, or idiot toddlers.

Fletcher's shoulders sagged. "Okay..." He replied.

They touched his shoulder's again. And Fletcher focused on teleporting to the Sanctuary.

Nothing happened.

They tried again.

Still nothing.

"Oh my god..." Valkyrie yelled. Her voice scaring a few birds in the trees away.

"Ugh..." Fletcher groaned. "I guess this was for nothing." He waved his palm in the air.

"What was for nothing?" Asked Skulduggery. His head tilting.

"Oh, this symbol I got yesterday." Fletcher upturned his hand, exposing the symbol. "It strengthens teleporting-"

Skulduggery grabbed Fletcher's wrist. "This symbol doesn't strengthen teleporting."

"What?" Fletcher exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Then what does it do?" Asked Valkyrie. Her eyes wide.

"China would know." Skulduggery replied. Digging in his pockets for his phone.

"Oh My God!" Screeched Fletcher.

Valkyrie glared at him. "Shut up Renn." She growled.

He whimpered. Skulduggery sighed. "She's not picking up." Skulduggery informed them.

"What? Do you mean that I have a symbol on my palm that did something and now we're stuck in the middle of a field?" Fletcher screamed, horrified.

"We're not stuck-" Began Valkyrie.

THUD!

"What was that...?" Asked Fletcher.

THUD!

"Seriously what is that?" Panicked Fletcher.

THUD! THUD!

"What is that-"

"I don't know!" Hissed Valkyrie.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"But, whatever it is... It's getting closer." Skulduggery calmly warned them.

"Oh, god." Fletcher whispered.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

Suddenly, a 14m giant emerged from the distance.

Fletcher's eyes widened. "Is that a...?"

"What the hell?" Valkyrie muttered.

"Is that a...?" Fletcher stammered.

"That's not normal." Skulduggery cursed. "We must be in a different dimension."

"Is that a... A... TITAN!" Screamed Fletcher.

"A Titan?" Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. Guess teeing to the giant that was advancing towards them.

"Yeah, from Attack On Titan the anime." Fletcher said.

"Fletcher, you used the symbol before you teleported, right?" Skulduggery asked, already knowing the answer.

Fletcher gulped. "Yup." He gasped.

"So we've traveled inside the universe of Attack On Titan." Skulduggery concluded.

"That's not even possible!" Valkyrie cried out.

"It is now." Skulduggery said.

"So what do we do then?" Valkyrie asked.

"Right now? Oh, we run." Skulduggery calmly said.

And so they did. So fast that the ground was a blur of green. The Titan roared behind them. Lumbering after them. Valkyrie dared to glance behind her shoulder. And when she did she wished she didn't. The Titan was gaining. Slobber patting to the ground. She pushed on. Feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins.

There was a shriek and Fletcher tripped. He hit the floor with a thud. Landing painfully on his ankle. Valkyrie slowed. What should she do? Should she run on or...? Valkyrie shook the thought away, she had to save Fletcher. Even if he was an annoying idiot sometimes. She skidded to a stop and tugged Fletcher to his feet. Grabbing one arm and hoisting it around her shoulder.

With Fletcher in tow, she ran on. Drastically slower because of the extra weight. She focused on the air, and used it to push them along to make her faster. But still the Titan gained. "It's gonna eat us." Fletcher shouted.

"What?!" Valkyrie shrieked.

"Titans eat people Val. It's gonna eat us!" Fletcher warned.

She swore, "Honestly Fletcher, out of all the dimensions you could've teleported us to,you choose the one filled with 15m tall 'Titans" that eat people! Did you not see a problem with that?" They hobbled onwards. But they both knew that they would be caught.

And then Fletcher's foot got in her way and they both tumbled to the ground in an undignified heap. Valkyrie's eyes widened as the Titan towered over them both. "Oh god..." Wept Fletcher. The Titan took a hold of a squirming Fletcher and raised him to its mouth.

Valkyrie scrambled to her feet, and before she knew what she was doing she shouted. "Hey! Hey big guy! Over here! Look!" Valkyrie waved her arms about but the Titan barely glanced at her. It seemed to be content on eating Fletcher, and she didn't blame it for that. Valkyrie summoned shadows, she slashed at it, drawing blood.

The Titan froze. It looked down at her. A smile forming on its big, ugly face. The Titan dropped Fletcher, he hit the floor, with a sickening thud. And began to reach for her. "Shit!" She shouted. And then she was off. With the Titan chasing after her. Quickly, it caught up with her. The Titan grabbed her by the legs and dangled her above the ground. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, it opened its gaping mouth, exposing an array of sharp fangs.

"Valkyrie!" Roared Skulduggery, he ran towards the Titan, and pushed at the air. Skulduggery sprung into the air, but the Titan just batted him away carelessly. It was completely focused on Valkyrie. She began to squirm but it was too late. Suddenly everything began to spin, and the ground hit her.


	2. Burning Titans

I didn't make this clear but when Valkyrie skulduggery and Fletcher teleported here they teleported inside of Wall Maria in a field. Sorry.

...

Valkyrie hit the ground. The impact shuddering through her body. "Ow..." She groaned, stumbling to her feet. When she was up she rubbed the back of her head, it hurt like hell. Then she saw it. The 14m Titan lying dead on the floor, and the man in the green cloak standing next to it. She froze.

"Valkyrie." Called a velvety voice. She looked behind her, it was Skulduggery. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, who is that...?" Asked the sorceress, who guestered to the man in the cloak. Skulduggery obvisouly hadn't seen the man, so he looked over at him. Exposing his white skull. The man paled.

"Um, why is there a skeleton standing...there...?" The man muttered, confusion sweeping across his features.

"Why is there a 14m giant lying there?" Asked Skulduggery, with his arms folded.

"Um..." The man replied, cluelessly.

"Exactly."

"Uh, guys..." Came a strained voice from behind the man. Valkyrie looked past the man and saw Fketcher hobbling towards them. A grimace on his face. "I... I think I hurt my ankle..." He cried out, and staggered forwards, then tripped over his foot and fell. The man was there though, catching him and helping him back up.

"Wait so he could help Fletcher but he couldn't catch me?" Complained Valkyrie. "I fell like 14metres." She continued. "How is that even fair?"

"Life isn't fair, Valkyrie, that's why Fletcher ended up being the last Teleporter." Skulduggery replied. The man turned around, with Fletcher leaning in him with a big grin written on his face. "Who are you?" Asked Skulduggery.

The man opened his mouth to reply but he cut himself off before he began, his eyes widening in something behind the Detectives. "No, time, there are more coming." The man warned, his voice getting louder. Valkyrie looked over her shoulder, sure enough, there were more on the way. They were smaller, but still giants. "Follow me, we need to get back to the others inside Wall Maria." The man began to run as fast as he could while holding Fletcher, which wasn't very fast at all. Valkyrie could see the silhouettes of buildings in the distance already, so they were close to civilisation. That was good... If their were more people like that guy then they might stand a chance against the Titans.

Finally the four of them reached the cobblestone streets and their footsteps echoes as their feet slapped against the road. The ground quaked as more Titans's chased them. "Shit." Valkyrie said through clenched teeth.

"You two, I'll take your friend to safety, I'll be right back with help." The man yelled, and then a line attached itself to a building from his belt and he zipped up to the rooftops, taking Fletcher with him. A few Titans split off and chased after him, demolishing everything in their path as they did.

"Great." Skulduggery remarked sarcastically.

She looked over her shoulder, some of the smaller Titans were gaining on them. "They're gaining on us!" She yelled to Skulduggery.

"I can see that."

"What are we gonna do? We can't outrun them."

"I can see that too."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Valkyrie clenched her fists. "I swear to god, I'm gonna punch you." She threatened.

Skulduggery just chuckled, he was in a very irritating mood today. "I have an idea."

"You do?"

"When that man slew the Titan, he cut across its nape. I think that we could do something similar." Skulduggery explained, smugly.

"With fire." Valkyrie offered, her eyes widening with excitement. Something inside of her really wanted to watch those Titans burn.

"Or you could use necromancy."

"Or fire." She insisted, sounding as innocent as she could.

He sighed. "So are you ready?" Asked Skulduggery. Splaying his hands as if he was going to push at the air.

"For what?" Valkyrie frowned, confusion wavering her voice.

"We have to get up high if we want to kill them."

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready." Valkyrie grinned, splaying her hands as well.

"3... 2... 1..."

She sprung into the sky, pushing at the air to avoid the Titan's hand as she did so. Valkyrie landed on it shoulder, and summoned a flame. She let the flame engulf her hand and in a matter of seconds, the whole of the Titan's head was enveloped in hot fire. She jumped back, and cushioned her landing. The ground shuddered as the Titan hit the ground. Skulduggery landed gracefully next to her. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yup," She replied, sighing with relief. "I can't believe that actually worked..."

"You'd doubted that my plan would work?"

"Just a little bit." Valkyrie confessed, gesturing with her hands.

"You didn't need to, when have I ever been wrong?" Skulduggery smugly inquired.

Valkyrie shook her head, "I'm not even gonna answer that." She almost laughed, but stopped when she saw a 15 metre tall Titan lumbering towards them. "Shit, There's a-" Valkyrie began but was cut off when she saw the man from before swoop in front of them. Brandishing the two blades.

"Run!" He shouted to them as he circled the Titan. "Go now!"

Valkyrie and Skulduggery shared a look.

"Go!" The man screeched, his voice breaking. "The kid with the funny hair is a few rooftops away!" The man dodged the Titan's swipe, he looked able to take down the Titan. And Fletcher couldn't be left by himself. Alone, Defenceless and injured... They duo pushed at the air and they leapt onto the rooftop. They sprinted along, jumping from roof to roof. Valkyrie kept an eye out for Fletcher. But it was Skulduggery who spotted him first.

"There." The skeleton shouted, pointing to an almost hidden alleyway, concealed by shadows.

"He calls that safe?" Valkyrie muttered with an arched eyebrow. She glanced at the end of the alley way, there was a small 4 metre Titan advancing towards the barley conscious Fletcher.

"He probably saw the Titans chasing us and went to help." Skulduggery offered.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Valkyrie agreed, feeling a small pang of guilt.

Valkyrie dropped to the floor and sent a wall of air into the advancing Titan, it barrelled into the wall behind it. She went to help Skulduggery with Fletcher. Together they lifted him up and brought him onto the rooftop. Skulduggery took hold of Fletcher and flew into the sky, Valkyrie ran across the rooftops under him. "Dammit." Cursed the skeleton.

"What?" She called up to him.

"That man, he needs help." Skulduggery floated down to her, and dropped Fletcher next to her. He then sped off. She sighed, and muttered a curse under her breath. What had even happened

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From behind the tall tower building, emerged a giant 15 metre Titan... Holding someone in its mouth. "Oh, Shit." She said louder. It was the man. Valkyrie began to jump across the rooftops as fast as she could, but she knew that she'd be too late. She saw Skulduggery, speeding through the air, he was almost there...

...

Skulduggery shot through the sky, his arms by his sides with his fingers splayed. He was close, from here he could see the man hanging out of the Titan's mouth. He clicked his fingers, and a spark ignited between his fingertips. The man saw him. His facial expression changed, and he began to bend upwards. Suddenly he plunged the dagger into the Titans cheek. The Titan looked down at its prey, and dug its teeth further into him.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed, blood squirted out of him wound.

Skulduggery arced back his arm and was about to release the flame when a figure dashed up behind the Titan and in a flash sliced open its neck. Blood spurted out, and the Titan began to fall forwards. For a second the figure looked at him, at his eyes sockets, and skull. But no emotion flickered across his face, he remained passive.

Skulduggery swooped down to catch the man, who had was wincing from the pain. Skulduggery gently placed the man on the cobble. The man muttered his thanks and grabbed the skeleton's arm and pulled him in. "I'll make sure you and your friends are treated well. We're your only chance of survival. The names James..." The man trailed off at the end and shivered violently.

Skulduggery stepped back as a woman swooped down, she didn't notice Skulduggery at first, and knelt by James, she began to tend to his wounds. She had short brown and wore the same green cloak with the logo as everyone else.

Someone silently dropped to the ground behind Skulduggery. It was the man that had saved James. The man was smaller than Skulduggery and had a bored expression on his face. The man had black, straight hair with narrow intimidating eyes. The man walked straight past Skulduggery without giving him a second look.

James talked to the man, and the man looked back at Skulduggery. After a few more seconds. The man clasped James' bloodied hand.

"Uh, Skull, a little help..."

...

"Uh, Skull, a little help..." Valkyrie called out, as she struggled under Fletcher's weight.

The skeleton turned around and helped her with Fletcher, who had regained consciousness, and leant him against a pillar.

"So what's happened?" Asked Valkyrie as she swept her hair out of her eyes.

"James is dead."

"Who's James- Oh, that guy..." Valkyrie cast her eyes downwards and stared at the floor. "You couldn't save him?"

The Skeleton shook his skull. "He was already gone."

"Oh," Valkyrie folded her arms.

The man turned around and got up, he looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "You're a skeleton." The man said.

"I have noticed." Skulduggery replied.

"You were flying. And using some sort of abnormal power. Both of you." The man continued.

"Yup," Valkyrie confessed, popping the 'p'.

"Who are you?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain." Skulduggery replied.

"And Fletcher..." Fletcher yelled.

"And him." Valkyrie nodded.

The man looked at the with judgemental eyes. He was about to reply when there was a shout.

"Levi!" Called a man on horseback who had neatly parted blonde hair. The man -Levi- whirled around. "We're pulling out."

"Sir...?" The woman with short brown hair said with a wavering voice. She had paled since seeing Skulduggery.

"What do you mean?" Levi coldly remarked, "You damn well know that we can push further." He turned cold. "My men didn't die to pave our retreat."

The man on horseback just fixed him with a stern look. "There's a swarm of titans Turing North, bearing down on the city." The woman gasped but Levi's expression didn't change. "It's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the walls already been reduced to rubble." Finally the man turned to Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie, they're coming back to the city with us." Levi replied. "They can help."

The man nodded. "Okay," he looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie, "Can you ride?"

To her surprise, Skulduggery nodded. "Yes, I can. And so can she."

"We have spare horses that you can use, but your friend over their can ride in the wagon." The man offered, "I'm Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, Scout Regiment. When we get back to the city we'll properly talk." Erwin continued, and turned away on his horse.

"Skulduggery I can't ride horses." Valkyrie said.

"You can learn."

She groaned.

"I'll show you."

"You can actually ride?" Asked Valkyrie. "I didn't think you meant that."

"Of course I can, What can't I do?" The skeleton smugly replied.

"Come up with decent plans."

The skeleton sighed, "My plans are the best." He got onto one of the two horses,

"Right..." She sarcastically remarked, as she attempted to get I to the other, but failed.

"Says the person who can't get on a horse."

"I... Can..." Grunted Valkyrie as she finally swung her legs over. "Yes!" She cheered. Skulduggery dug his heels into the horses sides and trotted on. "Wait!" She called. "Now what?!"


	3. A Sanctuary

A bit of swearing in this Chapter by the way

* * *

"Ow... Skulduggery!" Valkyrie complained as they rode on horse back, Valkyrie's horse tethered to Skulduggery's because they'd given up hope of her ever being able to ride.

The skeleton sighed. "What?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"My butt hurts from all of his horse riding." Valkyrie groaned, looking into the distance.

"Okay."

Valkyrie glared at him, "I'm bored." She added.

"Good for you." The skeleton replied.

"You don't understand... Your a skeleton your butt can't hurt." Valkyrie said. Folding her arms.

"That's true, I can't begin to imagine the pain." Skulduggery sarcastically replied.

"You can't." She nodded in agreement. After a moment she continued. "That was sarcasm wasn't it."

"Yes."

"I hate you." She muttered.

"I doubt that."

"No, this time, I really do." Valkyrie replied, pouting.

"As I've said before, your just jealous of my intelligence." Skulduggery smugly replied.

"Right." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. That single word dripping with sarcasm.

Before Skulduggery got time to reply the man, Erwin, in front of them spoke up. "We're almost at Trost District." He called back, "Prepare for more Titans."

Valkyrie sagged. "Great, more giants that want to eat me." She muttered. "Just great."

"Valkyrie, you do know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Skulduggery cheerily piped up.

Valkyrie looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Says you." She retorted.

One of the Scouts in front of them glared back at the arguing duo. With a look that said 'Shut up'. They were quiet.

"The Titans don't want to eat me." Skulduggery suddenly said.

"It's because your unloved." Valkyrie muttered back.

"It's better than being food."

"Touché."

...

When they reached 'Trost District' it was in ruins. Smoke rose in a steady flow from from buildings and bodies of Titans and mutilated bodies of humans littered the streets like an ugly carpet. Something alerted Levi ahead. "Titan Smoke." He said.

Erwin followed Levi's gaze. "That far in? There's got to be casualties. Levi, Go see what's happened."

Levi nodded, and fired a rope over their heads and was gone in a flash. They watched as he hopped over rooftops and soon disappeared into the distance.

"I wonder if it's an abnormal." One scout wearing glasses spoke excitedly. Her eyes darting around.

"If it was I doubt the new cadets would have been able to handle it." Erwin replied. Focused on the thick trail of smoke.

"You can only hope." She replied. "Anyway, it wouldn't matter. We've got these three now." Zoe Hange looked back at the three survivors they'd found. "It's amazing how they survived for so long. And they have abnormal powers. They could be the key to defeating the Titans."

Erwin shook his head. "There'll always be Titans to eradicate."

"C'mon Commander Erwin, don't be such a downer." She optimistically said. "We'd have a chance."

"A chance." Repeated Erwin. "That would be good, you don't get many these days."

And with that he dug his heels into the horse and rode forward.

...

"So how did you manage to survive for so long?" Asked Erwin Smith as he questioned Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher.

"Well, it took a lot of well thought out plans and-" Skulduggery began, his skull tilted at a smug angle.

"Skulduggery, we barely survived for three minutes." Valkyrie admitted. "If it wasn't for you guys we'd be dead."

"Clearly we weren't quick enough because he's a fucking skeleton." Levi' said from the corner of the room, his arms folded as he slouched against the wall.

"I did notice." Skulduggery replied. And the two men glared at one another. Although Levi's expression barely changed.

A scout with glasses cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I was gonna ask how you being a talking skeleton was possible, but I'm guessing it's because of your abnormal powers, right?"

"We call it magic but you are right, my magic holds me together." Skulduggery corrected.

"So without it your what? A piles of bones?" Levi remarked.

"I have a personality too." Sulked the skeleton.

"What kind of magic?" Inquired Erwin warily.

"Well, I'm an Elemental, which means I can control the four elements, Fire," Skulduggery generated a spark in his gloved hand, "Air," He splayed his palm and a breeze swished through the room "And-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know what the four fucking elements are." Levi interrupted, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm an Elemental and a Necromancer, which is death magic. It's controlled by this Ring." She held up her hand and allowed shadows to engulf her fist. In a second the shadows disintegrated. "And Fletcher's a Teleporter." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, yeah I'm a Teleporter, I can, uh, teleport." He explained thoroughly.

Levi rolled his eyes. While Erwin cleared his throat to silence the others and ask the next question. "What do you mean by, 'We barely survived for three minutes'?" Asked Erwin, and Zoe leaned forwards in anticipation.

"Oh, uh, we're from a," Valkyrie paused, she shared a look with Skulduggery, "An alternate dimension." Even Levi looked impressed and raised an eyebrow as a silence washed over the room.

"Wait! So there are other dimensions!? What are they like? Are there any Titans? Is everyone 'magic' where you come from? Is it safe?" Zoe began to fire question at them like a machine gun. Finally Erwin silenced her.

"Wait, then why are you here?" Erwin asked.

"Ask Fletcher." Grumbled Valkyrie.

All eyes turned on Fletcher. "B-but I-it wasn't my fault!" Protested the Teleporter. "It- it was the tattoo guy... I only wanted to make my teleporting stronger."

"If you teleported here, then why can't you just teleport back?" Levi asked.

"Because the symbol that was carved onto Fletcher doesn't work anymore."Skulduggery explained.

"Can I see it?" Asked Zoe excitedly, literally jumping up and down. "The symbol, can I see it?"

"Uh," But that was enough of an answer for Hange, who literally lunged at Fletcher. Snatching his palm and tracing the intricate pattern on his palm.

"Wow, this is... Amazing technology- I mean Magic." She gawped.

"You got Hange interested, that's something you'll regret for the rest of your life." Levi remarked from the corner of the room again.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in." Ordered Erwin.

A Cadet stepped inside and did a salute where he out one hand on his chest, and the other behind his back. "Commander Erwin Sir, the court is ready for the Titan."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, tell the court we're ready." The Cadet nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hange, you and the other take Jeager to the courtroom."

Zoe nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!" She cheerfully replied and she saluted before heading out the room.

"It's best if you three come with us." Erwin explained and beckoned for them to follow as he and Levi left the room.

"We're going with them?" Valkyrie asked. Her arms folded.

"We don't have much of a choice. Even if we did survive out there by ourselves, there would be constant danger. And how would we get supplies like food and water. We'll go with them for now, but if we don't like it, we'll make it clear." Skulduggery responded.

"Sure, Okay." The teenager grumbled and unfolded her arms as she stepped forwards to leave.

"Hey, Uh, Guys! Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Fletcher.

Skulduggery turned to him. "When did anyone say that your opinion would matter?" He asked, and left, leaving Fletcher gaping, "Come on, Renn!" Called Skulduggery. The teleported sighed. This was gonna be Hell.


	4. Hanging In The Balance

"So, tell me again, who's idea was it to follow the two people we'd met 30 minutes ago?" Valkyrie drawled as she slouched against the cobbled prison cell wall, with her hands shackled in front of her.

The skeleton's shoulders sagged again, and he sighed. "How was I to know that their intention was to swarm us with guards?" Replied the Skeleton as he stood up, leaning against the wall.

"I wouldn't say 'swarm', there were four of them." She muttered in a reply as she clicked her fingers, summoning a small flame that flickered in the palm of her hand, like a firefly. She devoted her interest to it instead of the egoistic skeleton standing in the other corner.

"We were caught off guard." Argued Skulduggery, with his arms folded.

"They caught you off guard."

"Says the person who had her head slammed against a wall."

She snapped her palm shut, extinguishing the flame. A scowl painting across her features. "They still beat us." She sulked.

"To be fair it was 4 Vs 2." Protested Skulduggery, fiercely protecting his reputation from be tarnished by the incident.

"Yeah, And Fletcher kept on getting in my way." She agreed with a shrug, glancing over at the Teleporter who suddenly snapped out of his daydream and plastered an offended look on his face.

"I was escaping!" He insisted, sitting bolt upright in the bed in the centre of the room.

"Fletcher you were on the floor." She told him with a raised brow, and a sceptical look on her face.

"Yeah. Escaping." Sulked the embarrassed Teleporter.

"Wait, Skul, if we have our magic, why aren't we escaping now?" Valkyrie suddenly realised, and clambered to her feet.

"Ah!" Life flittered back into the skeleton, "Well, I'm trying to make a good first impression by not knocking out or hospitalising half of their much needed staff."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, "You couldn't even take on four of them."

The skeleton said nothing, but tilted his skull at her. A moment passed.

"You didn't." She said with a small gasp.

"I did."

"You are more of an idiot than Fletcher."

"Yay!" Fletcher celebrated. Before receiving glares from Skulduggery and Valkyrie and shutting up completely.

"How do you know they'll even come back for us?" Asked Valkyrie with her arms folded.

"Then we'll initiate plan B, knock out and hospitalise most of there much needed staff."

"Oh my god." She face palmed. "I'm stuck in a cell with bloody idiots."

"Hmmm... Valkyrie, we all know that there's only one idiot in this prison cell." He silenced the two teenagers for a moment. "And that's Fletcher." He continued.

"Finally something we agree on." Muttered the teenage girl as she swept back her dark hair from her shoulders.

"I hate you both." Fletcher said and began to sulk.

Of course, he was ignored.

"So, skull, when did you come up with this plan?" Valkyrie asked, steering the conversation back to the main topic.

"About... 7 minutes ago? Yeah, 7 minutes ago..." He confessed. Brushing a speck of dust off of his well tailored suit.

"Oh my god."

Suddenly there was the sound of echoing footsteps, that got louder as the person stepped down the stairs. Skulduggery put a tattered gloved finger to his slightly crooked teeth and the teenager stiffly nodded her head once, slowly, she slid down the wall into a sitting postion. Fletcher of course didn't get the message and looked around, confused.

"Uh, Guys? What- What are you doing-" Fletcher asked but shut up when a figure stepped into view.

Valkyrie looked up. It was that Hange person, was that right? Valkyrie shrugged, she didn't really care. "Hi again, remember me?" Hange greeted with too much enthusiasm, "I'm here to tell you that it's finally your chance to get out of here! Sorry about the wait. I'm gonna have to shackle your hands behind your back though, is that okay?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes, and got to her feet as Hange dragged open the heavy doors.

She allowed the guards to re-shackle her hands and walked along beside them as Hange prattled on about the Scout Regimemt and how great they were. When she got to the point where she was about to smash Hange's face in, they stopped I front of two big wooden doors.

"Oh look, we're here, already. Seems I've been prattling on with the small talk." Hange gave an overexagerated sigh. "I think it's best if I don't tell you what's happening."

"Wha-" began Fletcher as they were shoved through the doors by two guards with unicorns on their backs carrying what looked like a musket.

Valkyrie stepped into a court lit by the bright light that shone through the windows. On one side, there were what looked like 'peasants' and merchants bustled together and on the other were Scouts who stood completely still, each had a passive look across their features.

They were led towards the centre of the room, where there was a platform slightly raised above the ground by a few inches. They were shoved to their knees. There was the screech of metal and Valkyrie realised that there was no way she could escape, since she was attached to the court room floor.

A few gasps and muffled whispers filled the room as each and every person laid eyes on Skulduggery, who, if he had his hands free, would've tipped his hat as a greeting. Finally the Judge smashed the hammer onto his desk and a silence wafted across the room.

"Your names are Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain, correct?" The Judge spoke. And a few moments passed before Valkyrie realised that one of them had to answer.

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'p' and receiving a few looks from the people who stood staring at her.

"According to this you have, shall we say, 'Abnormal' Powers?" The Judge continued, and Valkyrie couldn't tell wether it was a statement or a question.

"It's called magic." Corrected Skulduggery. Instantly drawing all the attention to himself.

"Right, 'magic'." The Judge repeated, "You were found today in Wall Maria on a Scout Expedition."

"Yes." Skulduggery answered, and Valkyrie decided that he should do all the talking from now on.

"How long did you say you were surviving for?" Asked the Judge.

"To total of three whole minutes." Skulduggery smugly replied.

"You also said when you were being interrogated that you were from, 'Another Dimension' so to speak of." The Judge said. And Valkyrie fidgeted, her legs aching from crouching in such an awkward position.

"I did." Nodded the skeleton almost to himself. Ignoring the gasps of disbelief that echoed around the room.

"And how did you get here?"

"That." Replied the skeleton, nodding his head towards Fletcher, a movement that caused his hat to tilt to a different angle. But somehow, he still managed to look as cool and collected as always.

"Mr Renn?"

"Yes, that."

The Judge continued after a second of disbelief. "And how did Mr Renn get you here?"

"Teleported."

This answer ushered loud murmurs and whispers amongst the occupants of the court room. The loud echoing sound if the hammer stopped all of this before it began though. "Order." Commanded the Judge, and then continued, "Yes, you said that Mr Renn could teleport. Something that could be proven useful to the scout regiment." Fletcher beamed with pride, causing Valkyrie to roll her eyes. "Miss Cain also said that she can use Necromancy, which is 'Death Magic'." Valkyrie' snood plummeted, her use of Necromancy was something that caught the eye of everyone in a bad way.

Suddenly someone clad in the unicorn logo shouted "If I may, I object to the use of this so called Death Magic inside the Walls." This caused an uproar in the court room. He looked over at the Judge. Who nodded and said.

"Continue." Only prompting on his argument, much to Valkyrie's dismay.

"I believe that the mere existence of someone who has the use of Death Magic or any other 'Abnormal' abilities at their command are a threat to society and the balance of the walls and should be disposed of immediately. We already have one problem, Jeager, and handling these people with Abnormal powers would prove too much for any Soldier, and we don't know anything about their abilities or the limits. That is all." The Unicorn person stepped back slightly and resumed his normal expressionless gaze.

"And now the Scout Regiments argument." The Judge prompted.

Erwin nodded. "I believe that along with Jeager, and these three at our command we can take back Wall Maria easily and cut down the number of casualties in the process of doing so. And If this fails, Renn has a symbol on his palm that allows him to Teleport back to his home dimension, if we study the symbol we could figure out how to fix it and send everyone to a safe dimension without Titans, although, it would take a longer time to out this plan into action." Erwin stepped back and the Judge nodded, finally ready to make the conclusion of the debate.

Valkyrie bit her lip and shut her eyes. Already fearing the conclusion...


	5. Fight Fight Fight

Sorry it's been soooooo long! Thanks for the support everyone. By the way I'm not going to follow the exact plot of Attack On Titans, it will change. Anyway here's next chapter.

...

 _After The Court Trial._

 _..._

 _Inside Wall Rose._

For the fifth time that day, Valkyrie slammed into the wall and landed in an ungraceful heap while Skulduggery skirted across the rooftops with his hand splayed, conducting the air so he glided from rooftop to rooftop. A scowl contorted her pretty features as she stumbled to her feet.

"Valkyrie? Are you OK?" Called the Instructor from the rooftops above her.

She glared up at the Scout. "I'm fine." She muttered, loud enough for him to here.

"Okay, we're just going to the Wall, we'll wait for you there." The Scout then pressed the trigger on the handle of his sword and zipped off into the distance.

She was regretting her choice of completely ignoring the Scout when he'd told her how to use the 3D Manoeuvre Gear, or whatever it was called. It was probably because she'd thought she could just use the air to move about, but soon realised that manipulating the air currents wasn't fast enough unless you were Skulduggery of course.

Valkyrie buffeted herself up to the rooftop, and landed lightly. She took a few paces backwards and was about to run forwards when she heard a yell from behind. "VAL! Wait!" Valkyrie whirled around, prepared for combat. But relaxed when she saw it was only Fletcher.

Fletcher clearly had no control over his 3D Manoeuvre Gear as he was flying towards her with his arms flailing about. Fletcher hit the roof and lay sprawled across the tiling. "Ow..." He groaned.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "You know you could've just teleported, right?" She looked down at Fletcher with a look of disappointment.

Fletcher looked up at her and gawped. "Oh, yeah." He realised. Before laughing and staggering to his feet. "Hey, where has everyone else gone?"

"To the Wall."

"Which one?"

"The one over there." Valkyrie shrugged, and gestured in the general direction.

"Oh, that one." Fletcher gazed into the distance for a moment, before a smile flickered onto his lips. "Wanna race?"

Valkyrie knew that she sucked at using 3DMG, but there was no way, that she was backing down to a challenge, especially not one proposed by Fletcher Renn. She tightened her grip on the handles. "Sure. No teleporting or using magic though." Valkyrie said and she took her place at the edge of the rooftop.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Fletcher shouted, and they were off.

Valkyrie jumped forwards, feeling free and weightless as the air rushed through her hair, blowing it in different direction. Then she squeezed the trigger and lurched forwards, with a grin on her face. She touched the next rooftop and jumped again, dodging to the right and narrowly missing a chimney. She glanced over her shoulder, Fletcher was way behind her. She was going to win. Valkyrie fired another wire and prepared for the sudden pull, but none came. An echoing sound rattled to her ears, it was the sound of metal clattering to the cobble ground. She looked across sat the wire, it had bounced off the building.

Valkyrie swore as she began her plummet to the ground. Panicking she fired of another wire, this time it connected with the side of a building. Now she was about two metres above the ground in a wide, busy street. There were a few shrieks as she passed over pedestrians heads. Valkyrie gritted her teeth, she needed to get back to the rooftops. But how? She had no idea how to control this thing, the only way she knew to go was forwards.

Valkyrie heard a yell from behind, and looked back over her shoulder to see three cloaked figures chasing her from behind, and gaining fast. She swore under her breath. She looked ahead of her, there was a sharp bend, hopefully she'd lose the, if she disappeared down there instead of sticking to the main road. Valkyrie shot a wire out and whizzed around the bend, her body slamming against the wall when she was out of view. Valkyrie hit the ground stumbling and panting. Had she lost them? She hoped so. Valkyrie leant against the wall to get her breath back.

Three figures gracefully dropped to the cobble ground, they were each dressed in the Scout Regiment Uniform and armed with Titan killing equipment as well as 3DMG. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes and stepped into a fighting stance, allowing one hand to be engulfed by shadows completely. "What do you want?" Asked Valkyrie, keeping her eyes trained on the three 'Scouts'.

"You and Your friends." Replied one, "Dead." Suddenly one of them lunged forwards at her, luckily she dodged back, avoiding the blade. The first attacked again dropping down and taking her feet from under her. Valkyrie swore and kicked out wards at their knee, they recoiled in pain, giving Valkyrie a chance to get back to her feet. The third joined the fight, pushing past the first and swinging both blade, she ducked and kicked the third in the stomach, they gagged and Valkyrie swung her leg into them. They sprawled backward. The first was suddenly behind her swinging the blade to take off her head. Valkyrie gasped and saw the glint of metal at the last second and ducked. They snarled and attacked again, pushing her away as Valkyrie dodged. Valkyrie found herself loosing ground rapidly, She splayed her palm and the first shot down the alleyway into the darkness. She stepped back panting.

"I'm impressed," A voice chided from behind her. She whirled around, it was the second 'Scout'. "I didn't expect you to beat both of them. But games are over now. It's time for a real fight." The scout unsheathed two glinting blades and slowly sunk into an fighting stance.

Shadows engulfed one of Valkyrie's hands and curled around her wrist, the other hands she kept ready to ignite a flame or push at the air. Tanith's advice echoed in her head "Don't attack first, let your opponent do that and let down their guard first." Valkyrie nodded and let out a breath.

Valkyrie sidestepped the Scout's first attack, she snapped her wrist upwards and sent tendrils of shadows to intercept the Scout and slap them to the floor. The scout's blades clattered across the cobblestone alleyway with a sharp echoey clang.

The sorceress clicked her fingers, a spark ignited and soon a flame had engulfed her whole hand. Valkyrie took aim and sent fireballs streaming towards the scout. Suddenly, the scout weaved between the fireballs and pounced towards Valkyrie. An elbow collided with her face and she blindly fell to the cobble stone street. Valkyrie's head smacked against the ground, suddenly all she could see were bright stars dancing in her vision as her head began to pound with pain.

Valkyrie's vision cleared and the dark figure of the Scout was the first thing she could see, their arms stretched out around her neck. Valkyrie's hands fumbled to her head, she felt a sticky, warm substance on her forward. Her eyes widened when she realised it was her blood.

Valkyrie began to choke as the Scout squeezed on her neck. She weakly grappled at the Scout's iron grip but barley made a difference. Valkyrie felt the heat rush to her head and the darkness swarmed her vision. Just as her brain shut down and she thought it was all over air gushed into her lungs and the tight hold on her neck ceased to exist.

Valkyrie doubled over. Gasping. Choking. Blood pattering to the ground. Hurting all over. Then she slipped out of consciousness, and she welcomed the painless sleep.

...

okay everyone I'm really sorry that I didn't update in ages. It's because the last fight scene took forever to write because I was never happy with it.

I hope the fight scenes aren't that bad, and it could help of you give reviews so you can tell me how to get better at writing!

Thanks and bye!


	6. A Lot Happened While I Was Away

Sorry I've been sooooo long. I didn't realise it'd been such a long time. I'm really sorry.

...

 _Inside Wall Rose,_

...

Skulduggery weaved in and out of chimneys and skimmed the tiles of rooftops. He looked behind to see the instructor hurrying to keep up with him. There wasn't any point of trying, 3DMG gear may be fast but magic could beat it any day. In the distance he could see Fletcher, who was identifiable by his spiked up hair. Skulduggery allowed himself to drop down nearer street level, he soared over the heads of pedestrians and scanned the alleyways and streets for his partner, but there was no sign of Valkyrie.

Suddenly there was a sharp turn that he almost didn't make, he planted his feet on the wall and pushed off. He was in an alleyway now, and below him...

He rocketed down and slammed into the Scout that was straddling Valkyrie. They lost their hold and sprawled across the ground. Skulduggery landed in a crouch and stormed across to them. He picked them up by their hood and smashed them into the wall, finally they went limp on his arms and they fell to the floor, their hood concealing their face.

He rushed over to Valkyrie, he shook her, "Valkyrie... Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" He called, but soon realised that she had drifted off into unconsciousness.

Skulduggery took some handcuffs from his pocket and turned around to face where the scout had been before, only to turn just in time to see them zig-zag into the sky. Instantly he took off after them, he jumped, planted a foot onto a wall, pushed at the air and rocketed into the sky. He landed on a rooftop running with the scout still in his view.

He jumped across the rooftops, closing the gap between them drastically. The scout twisted around, sensing that someone was following them, when they spotted him they twisted around a chimney and changed direction. Skulduggery swore under his breath and did the same, seriously regretting not bothering to use the 3DMG when they were practicing. He shifted the air to put him back in course, he was not letting the get away with this. Back in his dimension, no one would have dared to lay a hand on Valkyrie, knowing that the Skeleton Detective would find them and kill them in the most excruciating way possible. It was time to make that clear.

Skulduggery pushed himself forward, he was flying now and almost at their level. He reached out a bony arm and snatched at the cape. He managed to grab a fistful of it and tugged at it, the cape was torn of them and they gasped as their face was revealed.

The 'Scout' quickly dropped down, and spun out of his vision. He twisted in the air, spotting them in the distance near Wall Rose, Skulduggery ground his teeth together but shifted the air currents to chase after them.

He dropped and rolled once he reached Wall Rose, further along the wall he glimpsed the so called Scout. He took off running after them, using the air currents to push himself forwards at an alarming speed.

There was less than a metre or two between them now, when suddenly they were swallowed into a group of new cadets. Skulduggery swore and stumbled to stop and could only watch as the group of cadets jumped off the wall and swung across buildings, slowly disappearing from view.

His gloved hand clenched as the infamous Skeleton Detective's rage engulfed him. One word flooded his mind: Revenge.

...

Near The Castle

..

Valkyrie slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light that sparked in her vision. Almost blinding her. "Ow...!" She moaned, rubbing her eyes and sweeping her hair back from her face. She opened her eyes again and slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight. She realised that the scenery around her was moving bumpily forwards but at that moment that was the only thing she could work out.

Slowly, she groggily righted herself into a sitting position. As the fog that had clouded her thoughts cleared she realised she was sat on a horse. Well, more like slumped on a horse. Valkyrie forced her heavy limbs to unscramble themselves and make her look less like a corpse and more like the Mage she was.

The teenager took a moment to sift through her memories, which was something she'd become quite talented at thanks to the tedious job of having to align a days worth of boring memories from school, with her adrenaline filled days with Skulduggery. So, she'd been attacked while racing Fletcher. She scowled as the memory became more vivid. It was a shame that the 'Scout' had decided it would be a great time for an ambush because she was about to crush Fletcher in a race. She sighed. They would just have to race another time, of course, Valkyrie already knew who would win, she may not be the best at using the 3DMG gear but Fletcher was like Bambi on ice skates.

It took her a moment to realise that her horse was being lead by another horse, atop that horse was the Skeleton Detective himself, clad in a sharp suit and a slightly scuffed hat. The skeleton was riding the horse with grace and elegance and wasn't being tossed about the saddle, even though he was probably the lightest person here. Whereas Valkyrie was about to get another headache from having her brain shook around her skull.

Ahead of them was Fletcher who was cheerily chatting to a 'Squad Levi' member, much to their dismay, they were showing clear signs on annoyance across their features, but were faring better than most.

Ahead was Levi himself, who rode his horse with about as much grace as Skulduggery, and Erwin who barley needed to concentrate to stay in his saddle. She noticed a boy around her age, maybe younger, trailing after Levi and Erwin, he was closer to 'Squad Levi' though and seemed to be engaging in conversation with them.

She switched her attention back to Skulduggery, who hadn't noticed that she was awake yet. "Hey, Skul!" She called, "Where are we going?"

Skulduggery's posture changed as her voice cut across the air towards him. "Away from town and public view to a safe house." Valkyrie's brow furrowed and she was about to ask why when the skeleton sensed her confusion and continued explaining. "Since you were attacked yesterday Levi and Erwin decided it was better to keep us out of the public and to a more isolated location..." He paused before continuing, "I sense that they were already planning to evacuate before you were ambushed tough."

"How come?" Asked the teenager.

"Erren. The boy around your age ahead of us-" He gestured towards the boy she'd noticed only a few minutes ago, "-He's a Titan Shifter, which means exactly what your probably thinking right now, he can transform into a 15 metre Titan." Valkyrie's eyes widened, "And you can imagine how well that went down with the public... terribly, in fact they wanted to execute him. Or dissect him. Either one sounds equally gruelling to be honest though. To make matters worse, he cant control it yet, which means he could shift at any time."

"Right..." Valkyrie replied as she tried to comprehend what she'd just been told. _Titan Shifter?_ She hadn't been here long but even she knew that was not normal.

"I don't blame the people for being scared though." He looked over his shoulder at her, "Just think about it. They've been living in terror of these monsters for hundreds of years, how are they supposed to react when one of their own has the ability to transform into one of the creatures that killed their friends and ate their family. I expect they'll understand soon though. When they need him they'll all be forced to accept him."

"So... I... I missed a lot, didn't I?" Valkyrie guessed as she reviewed the new information that was buzzing around inside her head.

He nodded and looked ahead. "For 24 hours? yes, you did. But a lot did happen, and that cant be helped." there was a moment of silence, "But look on the bright side. At least you have me to tell you everything. I mean, imagine Fletcher trying to remember all that? He probably wouldn't even understand half the words." A smile shifted onto Valkyrie's lips. All right, there's a big ego coming. Prepare for this. "But now that I think about it. That was pretty impressive, even for my standards. Wouldn't you agree?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your so full of yourself."

"Ah! But Valkyrie, that's what makes me, well, me. It's probably the reason why I have so many friends too." He the added, "Unlike some people..."

"I have a feeling that comment at the end was directed at me." Valkyrie said, "And I'm just gonna say one thing. That is so not true." She grinned.

"Alright name three friends." He smugly replied.

"Okay, Tanith, uh, Ghastly-"

"Your own age."

Valkyrie gulped. "Fletcher...?"

"Do you seriously consider Fletcher your friend?"

"Uh, no."

Skulduggery smugly tilted his skull. "See, you have no friends-"

"Wait, no. Uh, Stacey... Rachel..." Valkyrie desperately blurted out.

"Those are the Reflection's friends, Valkyrie."

"They're mine, too. 'Cause, technically, me and it are the same, so..." Valkyrie confidently retorted.

"When was the last time you personally spoke to them?" He asked, triumph in his voice. But he hadn't won yet!

"Well, uh, I can't recall exact dates and..." Skulduggery allowed his skull to tilt at that angle that meant 'victory is mine'. "Okay, Okay so I haven't spoke to them since I was six. We can still be friends. Right?"

"Not really..."

"What about Susan and Becca? And... uh, Flora?" She exclaimed.

"Okay. Now your just making names up."

"What? No... They- They exist... well, not really..."

"Face it. I have more friends than you." Skulduggery declared.

"There is no way a talking skeleton with an oversized ego has more friends than me... no way." Valkyrie muttered loud enough for the skeleton to hear.

Skulduggery chuckled. "1-0 to me." He absently said to no one in particular, after that, he left Valkyrie to evaluate her life choices and mutter.


	7. My Friend, The Titan Shifter

_Near the Castle_

...

They finally arrived at the Castle. As far as castles went, this one was impressive. And incredibly imposing to someone situated at ground level. She dismounted, with Skulduggery's help and gazed across the courtyard. After her and Skulduggery's disagreement he'd briefed her on the other members of the 'Levi Squad'.

Over by the stables, in what seemed like a heated argument, was Petra Rall and Oruo Bozad, Bozad apparently had an impressive Titan kill count of 39. She'd seen the Titans in person, for someone to kill 39 of them with just a sword and 3DMG was impressive to say the least. Not that she'd ever to admit that to him, he looked like the kind of person who had a big enough ego already. Besides, magic was much more effective.

Striding across the courtyard with an impassive air of confidence were Eld Gin and Gunther Schultz, their green apes flowing behind them. Just dismounted from his horse was Erren Yeager, the newest addition to the 'Levi Squad'. She and Skulduggery had a lengthy conversation about him. They didn't know much, but it was enough to be wary of him.

Valkyrie briefly stretched. But couldn't help to yawn. To be honest, she hadn't had a proper nights sleep yet. Sure she'd been unconscious for a few hours but that wasn't relaxing, at all. It seemed that the adrenaline pumping through her was finally wearing off.

"Tired?" Asked Skulduggery. She turned to face him, a tight smile on her lips.

"You can say that again." Valkyrie replied.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice suddenly cried from across the courtyard. They didn't have to look to guess it was Fletcher. The teenager sprinted across to them, to her dismay.

"I was hoping he'd forgotten about us." Skulduggery murmured while he was still out of earshot.

"Yeah... That's not gonna happen." Valkyrie replied.

"So it seems..." Skulduggery raised his voice when he addressed Fletcher. "What do you want?"

Fletcher reached them a grin on his lips. "This is soooo cool." He beamed.

"That's nice. Anything else?" Skulduggery dismissively answered, with a flourish of his hand.

"Yeah-" Fletcher began but the Skelton interrupted.

"That's what I thought. Nice chat, go annoy someone else now." Skulduggery instructed, and began to turn. Valkyrie took this as a good time to leave and followed.

"That went well." She sarcastically commented.

"I know. I should handle these situations more often." Skulduggery proudly answered. She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

As they neared the Castle Valkyrie was picked up in two of the Scout's, Eld and Gunther's , conversation.

"Look at these weeds, this place has gone to hell." One of them commented.

"Its been abandoned for years, I bet the insides are in shambles." The other replied.

Clearly someone else had been listening into their conversation too, as a sharp voice from behind her made her jump."In which case we have a problem, don't we? Best grab a broom and get to work."

Valkyrie whirled around, it was Levi... Wait, what had he just said about cleaning? You've got to be kidding... She thought, her shoulders slumping.

Suddenly his eyes shifted across to her, "And that includes you Miss Cain, we don't expect to see anyone slacking off."

She sighed, "Can this get any worse?" She muttered once the Captain was out of earshot. Although it seemed Eld heard her, as he turned with a faint smirk on his face.

"Trust me, if this place isn't ship shape by the end of today, it can." Eld warned, before heading over to the castle.

"We're really doing this?" Asked Valkyrie.

"So it seems," the Skelton replied.

...

Valkyrie begrudgingly dusted a window ledge in an uncomfortable silence. Occasionally, her eyes drifted over to Levi but he seemed to emersed in his cleaning to notice or care. She'd tried to start up a conversation with him before but had only been fixed with his blank, dismissive facade and glaring eyes. He wasn't really one for small talk.

Erren appeared at the doorway, and timidly spoke, "I'm done with the upstairs, Sir. And, uh, If I may ask Captain, where will I be expected to sleep?" Asked the Titan Shifter.

Levi huffed, then turned to face the Cadet. "Your sleeping quarters are in the cellar."

"The cellar... but sir.. Again?" Erren asked, looking disappointed. Whereas Valkyrie arched an eyebrow... Again?

Levi didn't flinch at the boy's tone, his features just stayed glaring at you with a jdgemental and bored look. "Our safest option. Your abilities aren far from being under control. After all, you might go Titan in your sleep. You being restrained was one of the conditions I was given when I took custody of you. I must keep you under tight security: morning, noon and night. While we're in dream land. You're in restraints, it's the rule." Levi finally finished, "Now, I'll check your work, you take over her, I want it spotless."

"Yes, sir." Erren replied with a sigh, his shoulders drooping.

When Valkyrie was sure the Captain had left, she forced a smile onto her face. "He's got a great personality, don't you agree?" Valkyrie sarcastically remarked.

"You can see that again. I mean, what's the whole deal with cleaning?" Eren gruffly replied.

"Don't ask me. I'm new to all this." Valkyrie replied, doing her best to be as friendly as possible.

Eren had a moment of realisation. She was one of the three Abnormals the Scout Regiment had found. It was rumoured they had special powers. At first, he'd presumed they were Titan Shifters, like him. But he'd heard gossip that the girl, Cain, had been targeted by three people disguised as scouts, apparently, she'd used hand to hand combat and... Abnormal Powers, like fire. He had to ask her about that.

"So you're one of the Abnormals." Eren guessed.

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Abnormals? Wow, you guys make us sound like freaks or something."

Eren couldn't tell if she was offended or just messing around. "What? I mean, uh, that's just what everyone's been calling you." He did his best to apologise but she didn't look impressed.

"Right..." The girl replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm Valkyrie Cain, and yeah, I guess you could say I'm one of the 'Abnormals'. Although, we prefer to be called Mages."

Mages... Eren replayed the word in his head. "I'm Eren Yeager." He introduced.

"Ah, the Titan shifter. Now that's what I'd call abnormal. Turning into one of those 15 metre Giants? I've never seen that before... Hey, maybe you could show me some time!?" Valkyrie suggested.

Eren sheepishly ruffled his hair. "Yeah, well. I'm kinda on a tight leash, you see? I'm not supposed to shift unless it's in training with the other members of Squad Levi."

"Oh, that's too bad." Valkyrie sighed, inside she was cursing, it would be useful to actually know what Eren was like in Titan Form. Just in case she ever needed to take him out, that is. "Maybe I'll join you in training...? You never know..." She mused aloud.

Eren was about to reply when Levi stormed into the room. "What's going on?" He demanded, his eyes straithed over to Eren. "Your cleaning is lamentable. Do it all again. Back upstairs now." Levi ordered, his tone furious.

"Uh, y-yes sir!" Eren replied, and scampered out of the room.

"And you, Cain, didn't I say no slacking?" Levi asked, rhetorically.

"Ah? Did you? Well, you see, I wasn't really listening." Valkyrie replied, in a voice that was asking for trouble.

Eren rolled his eyes. He was sure Levi would think of a horrendous punishment for that.


	8. Witnessing Defeat

I'm a terrible human being, I know. I'm sorry everyone. Lately, everything has been so hectic and I just completely forgot uh... So this chapter gonna be extra long. Please don't hate me.

 _..._

 _In The Castle (The old Scout Regiment Base)_

 _..._

As it turns out, her so called attitude towards Captain Levi had only burdened her with a cleaning related punishment. And not an easy one at that. Once she'd finally finished, a good hour and a half after everyone else, Fletcher came to find her to say that everyone was sat in the dining hall, and had eaten without her. Valkyrie was starting to think that 'joining' the Scout Regiment had been a bad idea, suddenly, being Titan food was rather appealing. And a certain skeleton "Friend" of her's had decided to miss out, leaving he with Fletcher and a table of strangers.

It wasn't as if the conversation was any more amusing. The Levi Squad seemed dull at best. "It's safe to assume our standing orders to remain on standby by last for a few more days." Eld said, the members of the Levi Squad listening without objection. "But word is we're gearing up for a big mission a month from now. Where a bunch of wet behind the ear graduates are slated to be our main backup."

Valkyrie furrowed her brow, they all seemed disappointed at this. She could understand why though, be et behind the ear graduates they probably meant new Scouts. "That can't be right, why do something like that?" Gunther questioned, "The cadets have been through enough with the last Titan attack. Why subject them to that kind of danger again?"

Last Titan Attack? Her mind flashed back to when her, Skulduggry and Fletcher were riding into Trost for the first time, blood splattering the walls, human corpses with red halos, smoke pluming from the distance... That was the last Titan Attack. What's worse was they could've only been around her age, the 'Cadets', Eren could only be 16 or 17, that wasn't far from her own age.

"You have to wonder how many of those runts peed themselves." Oruo suddenly said in a mocking tone. A smirk on his lips. Subconsciously, her hands balled up into fists. But, she kept her mouth shut, and instead fixed Oruo with a deadly glare. A warning if he ever made a remark like that again.

"Surely that can't be the case." Petra asked in disbelief, worry lining her voice.

Levi finally spoke up after that, "Mission planning isn't in my responsibility. But it is Erwin's. You can bet the man's obsessed over every angle." Erwin, she remembered him. So he was in charge.

"That's the truth especially given how unique the situation is." Eld agreed, "Consider how many people died on the path to take back Wall Maria... Then, hope comes in two forms no one expected. Two that we're not really even entirely sure how to deal with. Most of us still find it hard to believe, I mean, different dimensions, shifting into a Titan, abnormal powers." The other nodded in agreement. "So how do they work, your powers?"

Valkyrie then realised that everyone was staring at her, Eren and Fletcher. She glanced at the Titan Shifter, he shrugged as if to say. I don't mind, but you can go first. She sighed. "In my dimension, some people have Magic, and others don't. The people who do have Magic call themselves Mages and Sorcerers. The ones that don't have been named mortals." Valkyrie briefly explained, "Mages have a government called the Sanctuary, it's the sanctuary's job to keep magic hidden and to protect mortals. I work for the sanctuary, and have saved the world on numerous occasions." Valkyrie have a moment for the information to settle in. "Mages have different kinds of magic, Adept, Elemental, and Necromancy. I practice Elemental and Necromancy." Levi, who had already heard al of this, was still intently listening. "Elemental means you manipulate elements," she clicked her fingers, a flame ignited in her palm. As she poured her magic into it the flame blossomed. "Necromancy." She snapped her palm shut. "Is death magic." A tendril of shadows wrapped around her right hand, then twisted up her arm. After a few seconds, the shadows fizzed away. She didn't tell them about her ring though, she wasn't prepared to give away her weaknesses like that. "There's also Adept, which is most other magic like Teleporting." She guestered to Fletcher, "I can manipulate two different disilplines of Magic, but when I turn nineteen, I have to choose between Necromancy and Elemental."

The Levi Squad took a second to soak up the information. Slowly nodding. One by one their gazes shifted over to Eren. The Titan shifter gulped. "Wish I could tell you but the fact is my memories aren't clear. Guess it's kinda like being in a trance. I do know the trigger seems to be hurting my self in some way, like biting my hand-" Suddenly Erren cut himself off, his eyes wide. He looked down at his hand with a questioning gaze.

Levi sighed, then in a louder voice he addressed the Squad. "You're not going to get anything out of him, apart from what the scribblers have laid down in the reports..." His tone changed, "Not that You-Know-Who won't have a go at. You'd be lucky to come out alive after that one lays into you... Course it's only a matter of time."

Eren looked up, eyes wide and confused. He began to look around frantically for an answer. "Huh? Who are you talking about?"

They didn't get a chance to reply, the door bulged as someone flung themselves against it. Levi slowly turned around, and reluctantly stood to take away the plank keeping the door shut.

A figure burst through, and with remarkable reactions, Levi stepped out of the way. He said two words, "Your early."

Hange grinned.

...

The other Scouts had one by one, stood up to leave when Hange entered and began fangirling over Eren. Valkyrie found herself following in suit, and no sooner had she stepped out the room, she realised she'd made the right descion. It didn't look like Eren was going to get much sleep tonight.

Although, it seemed that the other scouts weren't keen on helping her locate her room. So, instead Valkyrie spent what seemed like years wandering the corridors looking for her bed.

Valkyrie pushed open another door, to find herself in one of the tall turrets that overlooked the forest. From here she could see the acres of green foliage that surrounded the former Scout Regiment Base. And above her, the sky was a charcoal, black rug dotted with voids of heavenly light. It reminded her of the sky in Ireland. A solemn twang echoed in her heart, her families faces flickered before her eyes like fleeting fireflies of the past.

She'd been away from her family before, and every time she'd risked her life. But despite being at death's door on numerous occasions, she knew she was going to pull through. Now, stuck in a different dimension, facing new threats with only Skukduggery and Fletcher to back her up. Valkyrie doubted she would ever see her family or friends again. She doubted any of them would.

Valkyrie hung her head, slowly biting her bottom lip as her mind fluttered through the different scenarios of her death.

...

Valkyrie squeezed the triggers on the hilt of either blade, a line shot out of the 3DMG gear. Her path arched as she swooped around the turret, then the target circled into view. With gritted teeth, she raised the two blades and swung forwards. To her surprise, the blades barley grazed the surface of the target.

Valkyrie frowned, this had to be the twentieth time this had happened today. Now that she had basic control over the 3DM gear, without using an air. She had thought the whole stabbing and slicing part of it would be easier.

Pas she began her sprawling descent, her gaze lifted to Skulduggery, who had no use for the 3DM gear and was basically just flying. Much to the Scout's annoyance. And being Skulduggery he decided to engulf the target in flames.

"Show off." She muttered, before the ground met her feet and she stumbled forwards. Almost losing her balance and face planting. Skulduggery landed gracefully behind her. It had been decided, not long ago, that there should be daily training sessions for her, Skul, Fletcher and of course Eren. In these training sessions they would focus mostly of controlling the 3DM gear and sparring.

"Well this is easy." Skulduggeyry mused aloud. Although Valkyrie could tell he was only trying to wind her up.

"Maybe if you actually did it properly it wouldn't be." Valkyrie replied, with a bitter tone in her voice.

"But where's the fun in that?" Asked the Detective, who seemed to be in one of his annoying moods today. "Just because I'm beating you at this doesn't mean you have to make up excuses."

"I swear to God, Skulduggery. I will punch you." Valkyrie threatened through gritted teeth.

"Such a violent child." Skukduggery murmured.

There was a yell from behind them, they looked up to see Fletcher mid flight, coming there way. His arms flailing, still holding the swords. And gaining a dangerous amount of speed. Valkyrie dived to the side. She'd rather keep her head today.

There was a strangled cry from behind her, she presumed that was Fletcher hitting the floor. The teenager looked behind her, as she stumbled to her feet. Fletcher was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Arms and legs splayed out, he looked like someone who'd just done a belly flop in a pool.

Valkyrie waited for a sarcastic comment by Skulduggery, but when there was none. She looked around. The skeleton had disappeared. Where to, she had no idea. But he wasn't anywhere near here anymore-

Her gaze dropped to Fletcher, she clamped her hands over her mouth, holding back a laugh.

It seemed her skeleton friend hadn't been quick enough to dodge the flying Teleporter.

A velevety voice wavered across to her. "Fletcher, do you mind getting off me. Your crushing my hat." Fletcher squealed and jumped to his feet. Then lost his balance and fell backwards.

Skukduggery slowly sat up. Sure enough, his hat was completely flat. He stared down at it for a few moments. "This was my favourite." He sulked.

Valkyrie spluttered out a laugh. The Detective's gaze lifted, "I hate you." He said, and for a second sounded like a stroppy toddler.

"Hey! Are you guys OK? What happened?" A woman's wavering voice dwindled over to Valkyrie's ear. She shifted her gaze to see Petra running towards them.

"Yeah, Fletcher was just, uh, testing out the 3D thingy gear. Everything's fine." Valkyrie reassured, trying not to look at Skulduggery who seemed to be in mourning for his hat.

"My hats not." He muttered loudly, sounding extremely put out by the incident.

Petra gave Skukduggery a strange look and debated internally what to say. "Just ignore him." Valkyrie said. "I do."

Petra blinked a few times. "Right, let's head over to sparring."

...

Valkyrie balled her fists, sunk into a fighting stance and tied her hair up in a simple ponytail. She locked eyes with Captain Levi, who was mirroring her stance. Valkyrie balanced her weight between her feet, as she slowly side stepped.

She'd been told countless times by Tanith to wait until the opponent had struck first. So that's what she did.

He barley altered his stance before sending the flying kick to her cheek. Levi was as quick as lightning. And somehow caught her off guard. Valkyrie was sent sprawling back, her arms flicked out wards and she barley kept her self from falling. She rushed to regain her balance.

Levi went for a jab to the stomach. She barley had time to dodge before the fists came in contact with her stomach. Valkyrie gagged, her hands clutched her stomach. Levi didn't wait for her to recover, a kick to her side sent her tumbling to the ground. She rolled into a crouch, wiping the blood away from her lip with her sleeve.

He was good, she hadn't expected him to be this experienced. She didn't expect him to go all out with the kicks and punches, either. Skulduggery at least refrained from going full power with the punches when they sparred. After all, it would be suspicious going home with bruises.

Valkyrie caught her breath. He was back in a fighting stance. So there was no chance of a sneak attack then. Valkyrie tensed, before launching her body forwards. She balled her hand into a fist, and swung.

Levi stood directly in front of her. She was less than metre away now, there was no way he could fully dodge or block the incoming blow. But he did, because her fist came in contact with only air. Valkyrie gasped, that was impossible. There was no way-

A kick to her back tipped her to the floor. She landed on her side, in a position that would've hurt if not for her protective clothes. Levi stalked towards her, leg poised to give out the finishing blow. A smile rippled across her lips, she wasn't done yet.

Valkyrie snapped out her palm, the air furled around her finger tips before buffeting into Levi. Catapulting him backwards. Judging by the flicker of emotion on his placid face, he hadn't been expecting that.

She was on her feet in an instant, this time tendrils of shadows tightened around her arm. Then snapped towards Levi who to his credit, dodged at seemingly the last second. Just like how he'd dodged her punch. He twisted towards her, dodging a tendril of shadows in one fluid motion, as if he'd been expecting it. Valkyrie gritted her teeth, she had to keep her distance. She swept up her arms, a transparent wall of shadows shot tried to hault but his efforts were in vain, at the very second Levi's weight shifted into the wall's surface she dropped her arms. The sheild was gone.

Levi lost his balance and a smirk drifted into the teenagers lips. She straddled him, sending a punch into his face for revenge, then another for good measure. But her victory only lasted a few seconds. Valkyrie was firing another punch at the Captain's face, when suddenly a hand enclosed around her fist. Her eyes widened. Levi twisted her arm, she cried out. Losing her strength. In a fluid movement he had reversed their roles. She gasped. He arched his arm and she grimaced, preparing for impact. 3... 2... -

"Captain Levi!" A voice called, Levi glanced in their direction. His weight shifted off her, and soon he was on his feet.

"What?" He asked, venom lacing his voice.

"It's- it's the Titan test subjects they've- they're dead!"


End file.
